Más allá del reflejo
by Mystique Mikikyu
Summary: Los Juegos del Hambre son motivo de unión y celebración. Para los tributos, representar a su distrito y luchar por la gloria eterna o morir en el intento, es el máximo honor. O al menos, eso fue lo que Phichit pensó toda su vida, hasta que...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Al igual que para los otros niños con la fortuna de nacer en el Capitolio, la vida para Phichit Chulanont era tranquila, libre de preocupaciones y donde recibía a manos llenas. Nunca conoció el hambre verdadera, esa que quema las entrañas e incapacita la mente y el cuerpo de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea ese vacío. El miedo de pararse junto a otros chicos durante la cosecha y rezar porque ni su nombre o el de sus seres queridos fuera seleccionado, aún si eso significaba condenar a otro inocente… le era completamente ajeno.

Su existencia era pacífica, muy diferente a la de aquellas almas desafortunadas de los distritos, aunque eso no tenía manera de saberlo entonces.

Con motivo de los próximos Juegos del Hambre, un joven Phichit, de once años, participaba en una discusión en su salón de clases, encabezada por su maestra, acerca de la finalidad de los mismos.

-Son un castigo por los crímenes que los distritos cometieron contra el Capitolio. Es una forma de hacerlos pagar por su estúpida… -la profesora carraspeó- Por su rebelión-rectificó el jovencito, cuyo cabello peinado en punta lo hacía verse más alto e imponente de lo que realmente era.

La maestra, una mujer con marcos tatuados en torno a los ojos, emulando unos lentes y piel de tono violeta, asiente complacida. El resto de los alumnos aplauden para demostrar su aprobación por lo dicho por su compañero. Phichit frunce el ceño y alza la mano.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

La algarabía cesó y a pesar de que todas las miradas se clavaron en él, Phichit se mantuvo firme.

-¿Podría explicarnos por qué, señor Chulanont?-pide la profesora con prudencia. Phichit se pone de pie.

-Es cierto, puede ser que los Juegos iniciaran como un castigo, pero… creo que han avanzado a ser mucho más que eso-pronunció confiado y la maestra le indicó con un ademán que continuara- Son motivo de unión y celebración. Para los tributos, representar a sus distritos es el máximo honor y nosotros a cambio reconocemos y celebramos su sacrificio. Hemos tenido éxito al convertir una tragedia, como lo fue la rebelión en los Días Obscuros, en algo bueno para todos.

Se permite echar un vistazo a su alrededor antes de tomar asiento, muy satisfecho por su contribución.

-¡Bravo!-aplaude la maestra, conmovida, y hasta se limpia una lágrima-¡Excelente, muy bien! Es un bellísimo punto de vista, señor Chulanont. En verdad, tiene toda la razón.

Phichit sonríe sin ocultar su orgullo, aunque no por ello pasa por alto la expresión irritada del chico que habló antes que él, e igualmente, es capaz de notar que otro de sus compañeros, un jovencito de cabello negro con un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, alza la mano.

-¿Podría contarnos sobre los Sinsajos?-cuestiona, antes de que la maestra le dé la palabra, haciéndose oír por encima de los murmullos y los cuchicheos del resto de la clase.

La mujer parpadea confundida, como si no hubiera comprendido la pregunta. Phichit alterna entre verla a ella y a su compañero, Cao Bin.

-Por supuesto, los sinsajos son aves cantoras con la capacidad de repetir todo tipo de melodías. Son poco comunes aquí, ya que suelen habitar en los bosques.

Cao Bin luce poco satisfecho, pero parece intuir que es la única respuesta que obtendrá, así que agradece cortésmente y guarda silencio. Para bien o para mal, una melodía en los altavoces indica que el fin de la jornada escolar ha llegado y al despedirse, la maestra les recuerda que vean la Cosecha, celebrada al día siguiente, para poder discutirla durante la lección correspondiente. Phichit se apresura a guardar sus cosas, ansioso por regresar a su casa para presenciar tan especial ocasión con su familia, pero no bien da unos cuantos pasos fuera del salón y alguien lo detiene.

-¡Chulanont!

Justo como se esperaba, es interceptado. Tal vez, tendría que sentirse nervioso, pero en lugar de eso, esboza su sonrisa más ancha, a sabiendas que irritará al bravucón de turno.

-¿Cómo estás, Ogi? El debate de hoy estuvo interesante, ¿a que sí?

Ougal, "Ogi" para sus (escasos) amigos, era el típico chiquillo presumido que se consideraba superior al resto por méritos ajenos, específicamente, gracias al empleo de su padre, uno de tantos funcionarios del gobierno. A Phichit le desagradaba su actitud altanera y no dudaba en hacerle frente, ansioso por bajarle los humos.

-Sólo porque compraste a todos con esa cursilería barata-le ladró, evidenciando que la causa de su enojo, era que Phichit lo superó en clase-Si tanto te gustan esos criminales de los distritos, deberías irte a vivir con ellos. Apuesto a que tus ratas y tú serían bien recibidos.

Resistió las ganas de corregirlo (no eran ratas, sino hamsters), y de bostezar por lo predecible de los insultos. Lo siguiente era que tratara de agredirlo físicamente.

-Te crees mucho…-continuó, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo que Phichit ya se esperaba-Sólo porque tu madre es una estilista mediocre.

Podía pasarle muchas cosas, pero que se metiera con su familia jamás y especialmente con su madre, quien desde su punto de vista era la persona más talentosa y creativa en todo el mundo. Afortunadamente, alguien intervino.

-Si yo fuera tú, lo soltaría.

Cao Bin se acercaba hacia ellos caminando con calma. Ougal se giró para verlo sin liberar a Phichit.

-¿O si no qué?-contraatacó-¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Vienes a defender al "rey de las ratas"?

Y no bien profirió el insulto, dejó ir a Phichit de golpe y soltó un chillido, sacudiendo la mano.

-¡Me mordió! ¡Una de tus ratas me mordió!

-Por eso-replicó Cao, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Phichit.

El indignado y enojado chiquillo les lanzó una última amenaza antes de salir corriendo.

-Si yo fuera tú, la escondería-sugirió Cao Bin, sacando un estuche de lápices de su mochila para que Phichit depositara a su mascota, una hámster de pelaje obscuro-No lo dejará pasar, seguro te acusará.

-Saldría perdiendo. Somos dos contra uno.

-Igual tendrías que dejar de traerlos a la escuela.

Phichit acarició a su mascota y le dejó una semilla de girasol para que se entretuviera antes de que Cao le guardara a Kat, el hámster elegido para acompañarlo del día, por si algún maestro atendía a los reclamos de Ogi y en efecto, lo inspeccionaba.

-Se aburren mucho en casa. Mis padres están en la boutique y mis hermanos en la escuela-se lamentó-Pero ya lo verás, voy a idear una manera para llevar a todos mis hamsters conmigo siempre.

Ambos recorrieron en silencio los relativamente vacíos pasillos de la escuela sin que los detuvieran y una vez que se encontraron fuera y lejos de fisgones y chismosos, Cao le devolvió a Kat.

-¿Qué era eso que preguntaste en clase?-recordó Phichit-¿Sobre las aves?

-Sinsajos, pero no las aves.

Phichit se fijó en el reloj de pared junto a un retrato del presidente Yakov Feltsman. Todavía tenía un par de minutos antes de que tuviera que regresar a casa.

-¿Es que hay de otro tipo?

Mientras que Phichit sobresalía y se llevaba bien con todos por su actitud amable y su naturaleza alegre, Cao Bin era más bien serio y reservado, hasta que se dejaba llevar por su curiosidad natural y se deshacía a preguntas. A muchos les incomodaba, pero no a Phichit. En general, le venía bien; Cao preguntaba y le permitía explayarse todo lo que quisiera sin interrumpir. A Phichit le gustaba hablar y Cao Bin era bueno escuchando, por lo que convivir les resultaba sencillo.

-Ya sabes que mi padre es reportero-comenzó Cao y Phichit asintió-Se suponía que iba a escribir una reseña del anterior presidente con motivo de los Juegos. Ayer entré a su oficina, vi sus notas y la frase "los Sinsajos" se repetía mucho, así que supuse que era importante; pero por más que investigué, toda la información era sobre pájaros.

Phichit dedica unos instantes a reflexionar sobre los conocimientos que posee respecto al tema. Boris Feodorov, el anterior presidente, y toda su familia, además de otros ciudadanos inocentes del Capitolio, perecieron trágicamente en un atentado orquestado por un grupo de radicales de los distritos. A raíz de eso, la noción de que aún no se había aprendido su lección y los Juegos del Hambre seguían siendo necesarios se reforzó. Los Feodorov eran tenidos cómo mártires y adoptaron un matiz de misterio. Rumores citaban que el anterior presidente, cansado de las presiones de su cargo, planeó el atentado él mismo para escapar y asumir una identidad nueva; otros apuntaban a que algún miembro de su familia había sobrevivido y los altos mandos lo mantenían oculto, temerosos de que los inconformes intentaran terminar el trabajo y ocasionaran más caos; y por último, otros, los más improbables, señalaban a Feltsman como el verdadero responsable de la tragedia. Phichit se rehusaba a creerlo porque… ¿qué motivos podrían haberle llevado al actual presidente a asesinar no sólo a su predecesor, sino a otros inocentes? El presidente Yakov Feltsman era un líder justo y sabio, de ninguna manera habría cometido un crimen tan atroz.

-Pensé que la profesora sabría algo, pero…-negó con la cabeza-Y los libros tampoco lo mencionan.

-Sé que lo averiguarás-anunció con total convicción, para darle ánimos-Apuesto que si resulta ser interesante, pudiera ser que hasta te dejaran publicarlo en el periódico de la escuela.

Cao se sonrojó ligeramente y le dedicó sincera sonrisa. Las campanadas del reloj le indicaron a Phichit que ya debía marcharse.

-No veremos luego-se despidió de su amigo, estrechando su mano-Si descubres algo nuevo, tienes que contarme.

-Así lo haré.

No tenían manera de saberlo, pero esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Era frecuente qué, con motivo de los Juegos, las clases se suspendieran o bien que algunos niños no acudieran para disfrutar del evento en compañía de sus familias; por lo que al principio, Phichit no encontró sospechosa la ausencia de su compañero, sin embargo, cuando concluyeron los Juegos y Cao Bin no apareció, comenzó a preocuparse.

-Su padre fue ascendido, es el encargado de recabar noticias de los distritos-le explicó la profesora cuando la cuestionó-Recibimos el comunicado del periódico hace unos días. Estábamos ideando cómo decírselos.

-Pero... ¿entonces ya no va a regresar?

-Ay, querido…-pronunció en tono compasivo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-A partir de ahora, el padre de Cao tendrá que viajar mucho y naturalmente, querría que su familia lo acompañara, para que se mantengan unidos. ¡Aunque estoy segura que te escribirá apenas se estabilicen las cosas!

Por un tiempo, Phichit se aferró a la esperanza de que tarde o temprano recibiría alguna carta de su amigo, pero conforme los meses pasaron, tuvo que resignarse. Cao Bin se había olvidado de él.

* * *

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué él si puede ir y yo no?

Phichit, ya de doce años, le dirigió a su hermanita una sonrisa burlona y alargó una mano para pellizcarle una mejilla.

-Porque yo soy el mayor.

-¡Papá!-exclamó la chiquilla, apartándolo con lo que pretendía ser un fuerte empujón pero que apenas y movió a Phichit.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Phloi-intervino Somsak Chulanont, por enésima vez-Tu madre y Phichit irán al Distrito Uno a recoger los nuevos accesorios, y Prayut y tú deben quedarse para ayudarme con la tienda, en un par de años ustedes podrán…

-¿Eh? Pero si yo no quiero ir…

-¡Prayut!-lo reprendió su hermana, enfadada de que no le siguiera la corriente.

Phloi y Prayut, gemelos de ocho años, eran los hermanos menores de Phichit, y en serio los adoraba… la mayoría del tiempo, pero en otras ocasiones sentía el deseo de ahorcarlos. Por ejemplo, en ese mismo instante. ¡Estaban retrasando su primer viaje al Distrito Uno!

Phichit siempre había soñado con recorrer los distritos, al igual que lo hacía su amigo Cao Bin, del que hacía un año no recibía noticias. Pocos habitantes del Capitolio viajaban fuera, muchos porque lo consideraban innecesario y los que lo hacían, era principalmente por negocios, como en el caso de su familia. Phichit, por otro lado, deseaba explorar y conocer, hablar con la gente. ¿De verdad todos los del Distrito 4 sabían nadar? ¿O era cierto que los del 7 podían comunicarse con los árboles? De cualquier manera, sus ansias por viajar tendrían que esperar. Por lo pronto, se conformaba con acompañar a su madre al Distrito 1 y apenas podía contener la emoción.

No bien abordan el tren, salta sobre los asientos y pega la nariz a la ventana, atento hasta del detalle más insignificante. Wattana, su madre, se sienta a su lado y lo contempla, enternecida.

-No está mal para ser tu primer viaje.

-¡Es genial!-exclama Phichit, aunque su entusiasmo se borra en cuanto una duda cruza su mente-¿Por qué nosotros podemos ir a los distritos, pero ellos no pueden ir al Capitolio?

Wattana echa un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. En el amplio y lujoso vagón se encuentran prácticamente solos. Tres mujeres charlan y ríen mientras toman el té, y en un asiento más allá, un hombre duerme en su puesto en tanto que otro lee un libro.

-A lo largo de los años, han ocurrido cosas que han hecho que muchas personas sientan que los originarios de los distritos no son de fiar-le explica a su hijo en voz baja-Por lo que no son dignos de entrar a Capitolio, es mejor que se queden donde están.

-¿Y los tributos? Ellos no son malos.

-Ah, con ellos es diferente-rectifica Wattana-Los tributos son nuestros invitados de honor, por eso se les permite el acceso. A cambio de participar en los Juegos del Hambre, pueden vivir rodeados del lujo por unos días. En muchos casos, les sirve de motivación, ya que de ganar, su vida será así.

Phichit trataba de asimilar cuanto podía de aquella información. ¿En verdad era tan diferente el Capitolio a los distritos? En los libros de la escuela apenas y se mencionaban detalles, a lo mucho algunas nociones de geografía y acerca de sus industrias.

" _Y de hecho… es lo mismo con el anterior presidente"_

A raíz de la partida de Cao Bin, quiso investigar por su cuenta, topándose con que los libros de texto y de la biblioteca se centraban más bien en describir su muerte en lugar de su obra como político y por supuesto, los "Sinsajos" no aparecían en ninguna parte.

Sin darse cuenta, había obtenido las primeras piezas del rompecabezas.

* * *

Al llegar al local donde recogerían los accesorios, su madre se entretuvo conversando con los dueños, examinando que las piezas cumplieran con las especificaciones solicitadas y planeando un próximo pedido, y Phichit aprovechó para explorar. Desde siempre vio esos objetos en la boutique de su familia, así que conocer el sitio donde se elaboraban le resultaba muy interesante.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la parte trasera, al taller. Luchó por resistir el impulso de tocar cuanta cosa veía, si bien al final no pudo contenerse y recogió algo que brillaba del suelo. Era una sencilla pulsera a base de cuentas que iban desde el morado al amarillo, acomodadas de modo que creaban un efecto de degradado. Instintivamente, se la colocó en la muñeca para admirarla.

-Robar está castigado con la muerte.

Se giró para descubrir a un niño que seguramente era de su edad, de cabello obscuro y mirada severa. Lejos de sentirse intimidado, Phichit esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no iba a robarla, sólo quería verla-explicó, sacándosela y ofreciéndosela para que la tomara-Es un muy buen trabajo, me encanta la forma en que los colores están acomodados. Son diferentes, pero se ven como si integraran una misma paleta.

Quizás fuera un efecto de la luz, pero casi podría jurar que las mejillas del otro se pintaron de rojo. Luego, el desconocido echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se guardó la pulsera en el bolsillo a toda prisa.

-Robar se castiga con la muerte-repitió Phichit, bromeando y el otro lo contempló arqueando las cejas.

-No es robar si recuperas algo que ya es tuyo.

Claro, ahí se dedican a la fabricación de accesorios. De pronto, tiene una súbita revelación.

-¿Tú la hiciste?

El jovencito le lanza una mirada de advertencia, indicándole que no se atreva a preguntar más. A Phichit le resulta extraño su comportamiento tan cortante, pero ni así se deja amedrentar.

-Soy Phichit Chulanont. Mi familia tiene una boutique en el Capitolio, mi madre y yo vinimos a…

-Sé quién eres-lo interrumpe-Ustedes venden los accesorios que mi familia hace.

-Sí, es correcto-asiente Phichit, dando otro tentativo paso-¿Me vas a decir cuál es tu nombre?

-Seung Gil.

Ambos alzaron la vista y Phichit percibió que el otro chico, Seung Gil, se tensó no bien escuchó que lo llamaban. Una mujer de cabello negro recogido en una trenza avanzó directo hacia ellos. A juzgar por el parecido, debía tratarse de su madre y tras ella, venía Wattana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiona de tal forma que da a entender que no espera que su hijo responda-Tendrías que estar entrenando. Espero que no estés perdiendo el tiempo otra vez.

-Lo siento, madre…

-Fue mi culpa-soltó Phichit, interponiéndose entre ellos, por lo que no notó la expresión perpleja de Seung Gil-Es mi primera vez aquí, estaba explorando y le pedí que me mostrara el taller.

-Phichit…-lo reprende Wattana, y la otra mujer le indica con un ademán que no hace falta.

-Da igual. De cualquier manera, Seung Gil pudo negarse. Él es perfectamente consciente de lo importante que es su entrenamiento-sentenció severa y el niño agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, lo que pareció satisfacerla-Pero supongo que en esta ocasión, hay atenuantes. Regresa a practicar y a cambio, no se lo contaré a tu padre.

Seung Gil asintió en silencio y le dedicó a su madre una respetuosa reverencia. Antes de salir del taller, intercambió una última mirada con Phichit.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no veía a Seung Gil-habló Wattana, esperando romper con el ambiente tan tenso-¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

-Once, pronto participará en su primera cosecha.

-Oh, ¿y ya se está entrenando?

-Por supuesto. Entró a la academia hace unos meses y ya está en las clases avanzadas-informó la mujer con la voz repleta de orgullo y hasta esbozó una sonrisa, acción que sorprendió a Phichit dado el contraste con su actitud al reprender a su hijo-Tiene mucho talento. Es fuerte y muy inteligente, pero tiene dificultades para mantenerse enfocado.

La conversación se desvió a otros temas, si bien Phichit no dejó de pensaren Seung Gil. Era su primera vez conociendo a un chico de los distritos. A pesar de su exterior frío y serio, estaba seguro que ocultaba mucho más. Debía ser muy creativo y tener un buen ojo para los detalles si hizo esa pulsera, aunque no podía explicarse la necesidad de esconderla.

" _¿Querrá ser mi amigo?"_

Obtuvo la respuesta poco antes de que su madre y él regresaran al Capitolio. Wattana y los otros adultos a cargo tuvieron una última charla. Phichit esperaba a su lado, hasta que un ruido llamó su atención. Divisó a Seung Gil ocultándose tras la puerta del establecimiento, mirándolo fijamente y adivinó que lo llamaba. Empleando el mayor sigilo posible y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, acudió a su encuentro.

Supuso que Seung Gil quería despedirse, y en efecto así fue.

Sin permitirle que abriera la boca siquiera, Seung Gil presionó algo contra sus manos y luego desapareció a toda prisa. El jovencito originario del Capitolio contempló absorto lo que su nuevo amigo acababa de obsequiarle: se trataba de la misma pulsera que tanto le hubiera gustado.

Sonriendo, musitó un "gracias", deseando que Seung Gil lo escuchara y se apresuró a guardarla, decidiendo que su primera visita fue todo un éxito.

* * *

Desde ese momento, Phichit hacía todo lo posible por no perderse la visita realizada cada dos o tres meses al Distrito 1, dado que eran sus únicas oportunidades para ver a Seung Gil.

Decidió que realmente le agradaba, aún si era serio y callado y no podía explicarse muchas de sus acciones, también se trataba de un joven amable y responsable y, al igual que otro amigo que llegó a tener alguna vez, era bueno escuchando.

-Al fin le dije a mi madre quiero ser estilista, justo como ella.

Seung Gil golpeó el maniquí frente a él primero en donde se supondría que estar la nariz, luego en el cuello, en el pecho y giró tener acceso a la nuca. Phichit hizo unos cuántos trazos más en la libreta que llevaba.

-Pensé que le daría gusto, pero se puso muy seria y me preguntó que si estaba seguro. Entonces le dije que voy a presentarme en la audición apenas termine la escuela.

La audición era el proceso mediante el cual los estilistas de los Juegos del Hambre eran seleccionados. Al ser parte del espectáculo, no cualquiera podía unirse. Se requería una minuciosa revisión del portafolio, numerosas entrevistas, cartas de recomendación y contar con cierta experiencia. Sólo los más creativos, originales… los mejores, podrían participar.

En el caso de Phichit, la falta de experiencia podría representar un problema, aunque por otra parte llevaba toda su vida en la boutique; estuvo rodeado entre telas, piedras preciosas y diseños desde antes de nacer y jugaba a vestir muñecos de papel con listones y cuanto tuviera a su alcance e imaginaba que eran atuendos exclusivos desde muy pequeño. Suponía que si todo se complicaba, una recomendación de su madre, reconocida estilista de tributos, lo arreglaría; pero esperaba no tener que recurrir a eso, deseoso de sobresalir por sus propios medios.

-Al menos tú puedes elegir.

La voz de Seung Gil lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Su amigo se masajea la muñeca derecha y después practica a arrojar cuchillos a una diana en la pared.

-¿Qué tal te va?-inquirió Phichit.

Seung Gil se detuvo para recuperar los cuchillos y volver a intentar.

-Terminé con el programa básico. Iniciaré con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo apenas gane el peso requerido. Mis padres esperan que me ofrezca voluntario al concluir el entrenamiento.

-¿Y eso cuando será?

-Cuando cumpla los catorce años.

Phichit lo contempló con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Catorce años era demasiado pronto, aún para alguien con la habilidad y el talento de Seung Gil.

-Y… ¿no te da miedo?-pregunta con cautela, consciente de que sólo un chico entre doce puede ser vencedor, en tanto que el resto… Sacude la cabeza.

-Lo que yo sienta no importa-sentencia Seung Gil, luego de unos instantes de vacilación, tocándose la muñeca.

La respuesta dejó a Phichit sin habla. Está más que impresionado, algo así era de esperarse. Para los tributos representar a sus distritos era el máximo honor y para su amigo, que se esforzaba todos los días en su meticulosa preparación, debía ser mucho más importante. Reflexionó que los tributos encarnaban eran el ideal de coraje y sacrificio, abandonando a su hogar y a sus familias, sobreponiéndose al miedo para arriesgar sus vidas buscando obtener la gloria eterna. Y eran más que eso, aquellos admirables jóvenes eran fuente de inspiración, y de esperanza.

-Creo que tienes todo para triunfar y serás incluso mejor que JJ.

JJ Leroy había sido el vencedor el año anterior. Actualmente gozaba de una gran popularidad entre los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Phloi y Prayut, sus hermanos, prácticamente lo idolatraban, en tanto que Phichit y su padre lo consideraban demasiado engreído y ruidoso. Al cuestionar a su madre sobre JJ, su contestación fue por demás enigmática:

"Ojalá le concedan unos cuantos años de paz"

Seung Gil permanece inmóvil, Phichit se le acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro. Se siente orgulloso de ser su amigo.

-Bueno, eso es con el entrenamiento, ¿y lo demás?-cambia el tema, intuyendo que el otro quiere dejar el asunto de los Juegos zanjado- ¿Tienes algo nuevo que mostrarme?

Como saliendo de un trance, Seung Gil indica con un movimiento de cabeza el estuche de los cuchillos. Phichit extrae un pañuelo envolviendo unas piezas pequeñas y al verlas, deja escapar una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Wow! ¡Son muy bonitos!- halagó, admirando un broche con cuentas de tonos rojizos, que emulaban un atardecer y una pulsera de color azul obscuro con algunas cuentas blancas brillantes intercaladas, imitando al cielo nocturno-En serio, tienes mucho talento.

Seung Gil trató de no sonrojarse sin éxito. Phichit pretendía preguntarle más sobre los accesorios, pero el sonido de pasos aproximándose basta para que se pongan en alerta. Phichit se apresura ocultar los accesorios y a tomar su cuaderno y Seung Gil retoma la práctica con el maniquí como si nunca la hubiera interrumpido.

Si bien no es la primera vez que Phichit ve al padre de Seung Gil, de cualquier manera ese hombre le pone los pelos de punta. Es inexpresivo, al igual que su mujer, con el agravante de que al menos ella reconoce y halaga las destrezas de su hijo, él no deja de criticarlo e insistirle que puede hacer mucho más y aunque Phichit entiende que busca motivarlo, no deja de parecerle demasiado severo. Cómo el prohibirle que haga accesorios porque lo considera una distracción, le resulta sumamente ridículo, especialmente considerando que la familia se dedica justamente a eso.

" _Comprendo que quiere prepararse para ser un tributo digno, pero… ¿no podrían darle al menos unos minutos de descanso? Es muy injusto"_

Seung Gil conduce una demostración de lanzamiento de cuchillo para su padre y Phichit se percata que, al contrario de cuando estaban solos, sus manos están temblando, por lo que se le dificulta dar en el blanco. El hombre niega con la cabeza, poniendo su desaprobación de manifiesto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –interviene Phichit con exagerada extrañeza y padre e hijo clavan sus miradas en él-Pero si antes acertaste siempre… ¡Ay, no!-exclama, y se cubre la boca con la mano-No me digas que todavía te duele…

-¿Te lastimaste?-pregunta su padre a Seung Gil, quien se mantiene en silencio.

-Dijo que la muñeca le incomodaba-responde Phichit en su lugar-Le sugerí que descansara pero no me hizo caso, dijo que si algo así pasaba en la arena, no tendría oportunidad de parar, así que era mejor acostumbrarse a todo tipo de condiciones.

Seung Gil arquea una ceja, como cuestionándolo, en tanto que Phichit mantiene su mejor expresión inocente.

-Ven aquí-ordena su padre y Seung Gil obedece dócilmente. Toma la mano de su hijo y presiona la base del pulgar y la muñeca. El joven lucha por reprimir la molestia, sin embargo termina por hacer una mueca y el hombre frunce el ceño-Una tendinitis, aunque leve, por suerte. Supongo que, como has estado tomando el entrenamiento en serio, puedes permitirte algo de reposo. Interrumpiremos las sesiones prácticas hasta que el tendón se desinflame, pero las teóricas continuarán. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, padre. Muchas gracias- dijo con sinceridad, dedicándole una reverencia, en tanto que Phichit tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no celebrar porque su truco tuviera éxito.

-Ve con tu madre para que te prepare un paquete de hielo y te vende la muñeca. Y no creas que este breve receso es justificación para perder el tiempo.

Seung Gil asiente y se retira para cumplir las indicaciones de su padre, Phichit se apresura a seguirlo, tratando de no lucir demasiado alegre, al menos hasta que tiene la certeza de que no hay adultos cerca.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-ladea la cabeza, en un gesto de curiosidad genuina, sorprendiéndose por la desconfianza en la voz de Seung Gil.

-Lo que le dijiste a mi padre. Nunca me quejé, no tenías manera de saberlo.

-Mi madre es estilista, así que trabaja mucho con las manos y a veces sufre de tendinitis, como tú-Seung Gil oculta torpemente su lesión, Phichit no le da importancia-Noté que te tocabas mucho la muñeca, justo como ella cuando le molesta. Fue fácil de intuir.

-Da igual-rebate Seung Gil, enfadado-No tenías derecho a contarle a mi padre. ¿Qué esperabas ganar?

-¿Ganar?-repite Phichit, confundido-Nada, sólo quería ayudarte. Pensé que un poco de descanso te vendría bien. ¿No se supone que eso hacen los amigos?

-Pero no somos amigos.

La expresión de Phichit se transforma al instante, Seung Gil le sostiene la mirada. No consigue explicarse tanta hostilidad. Todo iba bien, hasta que el padre de Seung Gil apareció.

-Bueno, yo si te considero mi amigo-expresa en voz baja. Seung Gil sigue firme.

-¿Para que puedas presumir que conoces a un potencial tributo?

-¡No! ¡Porque en serio me agradas! -grita Phichit, ofendido, aún si en el fondo admite que muchos de los chicos de su clase adorarían escuchar sobre Seung Gil y lo hábil y diestro que es-Eres creativo, valiente, dedicado, tienes un gran ojo para los detalles y realmente es fácil hablar contigo. No tiene nada que ver con tu potencial como tributo.

Seung Gil se muestra serio, aunque su semblante guarda un deje de asombro. Finalmente, deja escapar un suspiro.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para hacer amigos. No tengo mucho tiempo para hacer nada además de entrenar.

Sin mencionar que apenas pueden verse unas horas cada pocos meses y dado que la comunicación entre el Capitolio y los distritos se encuentra controlada y limitada, les es imposible contactar por otros medios.

-Lo comprendo, de verdad-asiente Phichit, ofreciéndole su mano-Entonces… ¿crees que podrías considerarme un amigo?

Tras unos angustiosos minutos que para Phichit semejan más bien una eternidad, Seung Gil accede a estrechar su mano. Eufórico, Phichit se le arroja y lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo. Su nuevo amigo se paraliza.

-¡Uy, lo siento!- se separa, al percatarse de su incomodidad-¿Demasiado pronto?

-No abuses de tu buena suerte.

Años después, Phichit pensaría en esa y otras conversaciones con Seung Gil y se reprendería por haber sido tan ciego.

* * *

Durante el viaje de vuelta al Capitolio, Phichit le contó a su madre lo sucedido y aprovechó para cuestionarla sobre otros puntos.

-¿Por qué tienen que obligarlo a practicar todo el tiempo? A Seung Gil realmente le gusta hacer accesorios, su padres se dedican a eso, ¿por qué en su caso, es una pérdida de tiempo?

-Sí, pueden ser un poco estrictos…-Phichit arquea una ceja-De acuerdo, muy estrictos…-rectifica Wattana-Pero es sólo porque quieren hacer lo mejor para su hijo.

-¿Presionándolo tanto?-insiste, sin convencerse-Ya sé que Seung Gil no acostumbra hablar mucho, pero cuando su padre se apareció en su entrenamiento, se puso peor. Estaba muy nervioso y no dejaba de temblar. No logró clavar ni un solo cuchillo, siendo que antes acertó siempre. Eso no es normal.

-Los Juegos del Hambre no son algo que se tome a la ligera-dijo Wattana, impregnando sus palabras con la mayor seriedad posible-De esos doce chicos, solamente uno puede ganar, el resto… -sacude la cabeza-Seung Gil está en la edad de resultar seleccionado, sea voluntario o no. Sus padres desean darle la mayor cantidad de herramientas para que sob… para que pueda triunfar.

-¡Lo sé!- exclama Phichit-Pero… me imagino que si en lugar de Seung Gil, fuéramos mis hermanos o yo, papá y tú no…

-Phichit, basta.

La repentina severidad en el tono de su madre, quien por lo general era alegre y nunca alzaba la voz, lo tomó desprevenido y lo hizo callar de golpe.

Otros de los pasajeros del vagón les lanzan miradas de curiosidad o de desaprobación por el escándalo. Wattana inhala y exhala hondo un par de veces para calmarse y permanece en silencio hasta que dejan de prestarles atención.

-No te atrevas a insinuarlo siquiera. Quienes participan en los Juegos, son los distritos, los niños del Capitolio jamás tendrán que pasar por eso.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su madre expresarse así de los Juegos del Hambre, casi… despectiva. Wattana se rehúsa a agregar nada más y Phichit entiende que la plática ha terminado.

Por el resto del viaje, su madre se esfuerza por retomar su actitud entusiasta, fingiendo que su exabrupto previo nunca ocurrió y se deshace en comentarios sobre diversos temas que no tienen que ver con los Juegos del Hambre o con el Distrito 1. Si Phichit intenta desviar la conversación a cualquiera de esos dos puntos, Wattana se apresura a interrumpirlo o distraerlo, sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde. Phichit ha comenzado a entrever que más allá del glamour y el espíritu de sacrificio de los Juegos que le han inculcado desde pequeño, hay algo mucho más obscuro y trágico; si bien pasarán unos cuantos años hasta que consiga vislumbrarlo del todo.

* * *

Finalmente empezamos con el PoV de Phichit y en serio me moría de ganas por escribirlo. Desde que empecé con la planeación del fic en general, decidí que Phichit TENIA que ser el Cinna de la historia, porque... ¿acaso habría otra opción? Y además de que Cinna es un personaje de la historia original al que acabé tomándole mucho cariño y que también me dio mucha curiosidad. De todos, es el que se muestra más comprensivo y empático con Katniss, contrastando enormemente con otros del Capitolio, por lo que considero una pena que más bien sepamos poco respecto a él (bueno, y respecto a Portia también), sobre todo luego de los eventos del segundo libro. Así que cuando planee los PoVs, definitivamente decidí que tenía que darle uno a Phichit dentro del AU del fic. Espero sigan al pendiente.

Entre otras cosas, espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y tengan un excelente inicio de año. ¿Ya pensaron en sus propósitos para este 2018?

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Gracias a su ingenio, Phichit logró desarrollar un método para comunicarse con Seung Gil.

Puesto que no se permitía el intercambio de información entre el Capitolio y los distritos, requirió de idea una manera para poder hablar con su amigo más allá de unas cuantas horas cada pocos meses, optando por algo muy obvio: cartas.

" _ **Les mostré algunos de tus accesorios a unos amigos de la escuela y les encantaron. Claro que no les dije quién los hizo, justo como me pediste, pero están ansiosos por ver más y concuerdan en que tienes mucho talento. Mi madre me está enseñando a trabajar con otros materiales además de tela y me dejó que vaya los fines de semana con un amigo suyo que es diseñador para que gane más experiencia y amplíe mis horizontes. Si todo sale bien, mi madre me ayudará a confeccionar algunos de mis diseños y podré exhibirlos en la boutique. Otra cosa, ¿recuerdas a ese chico, Ogi, que siempre me molestaba y confundía a mis hamsters con ratas a propósito? Al parecer a su padre le dieron un puesto administrativo en el Distrito 2 y tuvo que mudarse. Pensé que al menos dejarían que se despidiera, pero fueron por él en plena clase y sólo se lo llevaron así nada más… "**_

Lo más simple resultó ser lo mejor. Phichit escribía cartas que ocultaba entre sus ropas y cubría con parches de tela como si fueran bolsillos, los cuales cerraba con un hilo escondido en un borde, para dar la apariencia de estaban sellados y no eran sino simples adornos. Al final, simplemente tenía que intercambiar sus mensajes por los que Seung Gil le daba, los cuales pese a que eran mucho más cortos ("Lunes: Fui a la escuela, entrené, practiqué por mi cuenta en casa, traté de convencer a mis padres que me dejaran tener una mascota sin éxito otra vez…") invariablemente le causaban una inmensa alegría.

-¡Ahí está Guang Hong!-exclamó Phloi, señalando emocionada a la pantalla, en la que se mostraba al ganador más reciente de los Juegos del Hambre.

Guang Hong Ji, de doce años, originario del Distrito 9, es el ganador más joven en mucho tiempo. Sinceramente pocos confiaron en que triunfaría y muchos más adjudicaban su victoria a un golpe de suerte, puesto que su rival restante, una tributo profesional que se destacó entre los demás y mató por sí sola a buena parte de los otros chicos, seguramente hubiera ganado de no haberse confiado tanto. Al final, Guang Hong no tuvo que hacer nada. Ella pereció por su propia mano, al comerse unas bayas venenosas.

Phichit lo recordó de en el desfile. Lo vistieron con un traje decorado con distintos tipos de grano que le quedaba demasiado grande, y durante la entrevista se mostró como un competidor fiero y agresivo, toda una máquina de matar… lo que no engañó a nadie. Durante todos los Juegos, el jovencito se ocupó de esconderse y pasar desapercibido. Incluso ahora, que se suponía era su gran noche, al verlo sentado en aquel sillón en el escenario, encogido sobre sí mismo y jugando a entrelazar sus dedos, mirando a cualquier sitio excepto a la pantalla que proyectaba sus mejores momentos en los Juegos, Phichit pensó que era casi como deseara estar en otro lado. Cuando el presentador le preguntó por sus planes a futuro, la respuesta del joven vencedor enterneció a la audiencia:

 _-Sólo quiero irme a casa._

-No se ve como un vencedor-opinó Prayut, externando en voz alta lo que rondaba por la mente de Phichit.

Sobre todo si le comparaba con los anteriores vencedores: JJ y los hermanos Crispino, que habían estado orgullosos, charlando sobre sus triunfos con entusiasmo y celebrando el recuento de sus victorias.

-Seguro aún no lo asimila del todo-sugirió Somsak a su hijo-A veces pasa, sobre todo cuando son tan jóvenes-concluyó, mirando fugazmente a Wattana, su mujer.

Phichit sabía que esos fueron unos Juegos especialmente intensos para su madre. Siempre lo eran, cuando tributos cercanos a su edad o a la de sus hermanos resultaban elegidos. En ocasiones era como si se sintiera culpable. Suponía que en éste caso se debía a que en el fondo, deseaba que el pequeño Guang Hong ganara, por encima del tributo el distrito 6, del que ella era la estilista encargada. Wattana siempre le reiteró a Phichit que la lealtad de un estilista, debía estar con su tributo, y apoyarlo aún si sus posibilidades de ganar fueran mínimas. Su deber, era animarlos hasta el final. Por eso, si en efecto deseó que ese chico del Distrito 9 ganara, con toda probabilidad sentía un inmenso remordimiento.

Phichit posó su vista en la carta más reciente de Seung Gil, dónde le describía de manera resumida sus últimos éxitos del entrenamiento, y de pronto se percató, que en un año su amigo sería el representante del Distrito 1.

Se suponía que se ofreciera voluntario al cumplir los catorce años, o al menos era lo que su familia esperaba. Phichit experimentó una mezcla de emoción y angustia. Por un lado, le entusiasmaba la perspectiva de ver a su querido amigo en el escenario, disfrutando de su merecida victoria. Por otro, temía que resultara como en éstos Juegos, en los que la competidora más capaz no fue quien ganó.

" _No, conozco a Seung Gil y él nunca cometería su error, él no se confiaría en exceso"_

Su amigo es valiente, centrado, hábil, fuerte e inteligente. Posee todos los rasgos característicos no sólo de un tributo digno, sino también de un vencedor. Definitivamente, si alguien puede ganar es él.

Así que, durante la siguiente Cosecha, Phichit esperó, impaciente, a que Seung Gil se presentara en medio del tropel de voluntarios del Distrito 1. Y siguió esperando… y nada ocurrió.

Al final, el elegido fue otro chico, y el desconcierto del futuro estilista fue enorme al ver que su amigo ni siquiera estuvo entre los prospectos a ser elegidos. ¿Habría pasado algo?

" _Tal vez… se lesionó en su entrenamiento, o sus padres quieren que practique más antes de que participe"_ reflexionó, tratando de identificar la opción más viable sin que ninguna lo convenciera del todo. Seung Gil se estuvo preparando para ese momento prácticamente toda su vida, ¿por qué desaprovecharlo?

Para descubrir la respuesta a esa pregunta, Phichit requirió esperar un par de meses. Su madre estaba trabajando en los Juegos del Hambre, lo que dejó a su padre como encargado exclusivo de la boutique Chulanont con todo lo que eso implicaba. Aunque un viaje estaba programado al Distrito 1 para recoger los nuevos accesorios, fue indispensable que Phichit se quedara en casa para cuidar a sus hermanos y ayudar con el negocio, lo que no impidió que interrogara a su padre sobre su amigo no bien regresó.

-No tuve oportunidad de verlo, su madre dice que está bajo un entrenamiento intensivo, así que es mejor no molestarlo y no quise intervenir.

Sonaba lógico y sin embargo Phichit continuaba intranquilo, como si estuviera pasando algo por alto que no conseguía explicarse.

Sus cartas a Seung Gil se acumulaban, ya no tanto describiendo los sucesos de su vida diaria sino llenándolas de preguntas y palabras de aliento. Deseaba ser capaz de entregárselas pronto.

Y tuvo esa oportunidad exactamente tres meses después. En ésta ocasión, le tocó viajar junto a su madre y su hermanita Phloi, lo que representaba un inconveniente puesto que tendría que estarla vigilando, sin mencionar que ella tendía a ser especialmente entrometida y si no era prudente, arruinaría sus planes por completo. Por suerte, Phichit se caracterizaba por encontrarle el lado bueno a todo lo malo, y ésta vez no fue la excepción.

-¿Ya te he dicho que eres mi hermana favorita?

-Sea lo que sea que vayas a pedirme, la respuesta es no-lo rechazó, frunciendo el ceño-Es la primera vez que puedo venir con mamá y no quiero que lo arruines.

-Únicamente iba a pedirte un favor y por supuesto que tendrás una recompensa…-agregó, celebrando mentalmente al despertar la curiosidad de su hermanita-¿Te acuerdas de ese anillo con forma de girasol que te gustó, y papá no te quiso dar?

-Sí, ¿qué con eso?

-Si me ayudas a distraer a mamá y a la señora Lee lo suficiente como para que pueda hablar con Seung Gil, lo compraré para ti.

-No estoy segura de que un anillo valga tantos problemas-expresó, haciendo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que mejorara su oferta.

-Y te ayudaré a convencer a mamá para que te deje teñirte el cabello de azul.

-Trato hecho-asintió, ofreciéndole su mano para que la estrechara.

Con eso resuelto, Phichit se permitió un cierto alivio. Y al llegar al taller de la familia Lee, descubrió que solicitar la ayuda de Phloi fue lo más acertado. La niña se tomó muy en serio su promesa, deshaciéndose en halagos y asombrándose ante cuanta cosa veía. Hasta llegó a pedirle a la madre de Seung Gil que le explicara sobre el proceso de fabricación de los accesorios, lo que Wattana apoyó, complacida del interés que mostraba su hija, quien por lo general era muy crítica y hablaba sin pensar.

Fue entonces que Phichit se escabulló discretamente, recorriendo el camino que ya sabía de memoria hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento, en el que estaba seguro que encontraría a su amigo. Y no se equivocó.

Seung Gil practicaba frente a un saco de boxeo, a la que asestaba puñetazos y patadas sin errar ni una sola vez. Todos sus movimientos eran precisos y Phichit únicamente acertó a contemplarlo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, y sintiendo el color subírsele al rostro. El futuro tributo había crecido desde la última vez que se vieron y ganado algo de peso que el arduo entrenamiento convirtió en músculo. Daba la impresión de tener cuando menos dieciséis años en lugar de catorce.

Uno de sus golpes se impactó de lleno contra su objetivo, que apenas y se movió por no usar la fuera necesaria, y Seung Gil se desplomó, jadeando pesadamente, lo que sacó a Phichit de su ensoñación.

-¿Estás bien?-cuestionó no bien llegó a su lado- ¿Te lastimaste?

Al verlo más detalladamente, notó que estaba empapado en sudor y las vendas que cubrían sus manos y pies a manera de protección estaban desgastadas y raídas, evidenciando que llevaba un buen rato entrenando sin parar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió a su vez, con la sorpresa inicial siendo vencida por el enojo- No deberías estar aquí. Vete.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿así es como me recibes?-lo rebatió, sin tomarse a mal sus palabras tan frías. Seung Gil se limitó a ponerse de pie, dándole la espalda- Te eché de menos, ¿sabes?

El otro joven vaciló por unos instantes, como si el ignorar a Phichit representara un gran esfuerzo. Al final, se mantuvo firme y evitó mirarlo. Phichit no se dio por vencido.

-Así que… ¿has hecho algo de nuevo?-cuestionó con una sonrisa, ansioso por ver los accesorios más recientes de Seung Gil.

-No. Ya no puedo perder el tiempo con eso-decretó, rehusándose a mirarlo.

-¿Eh? Pero… si tu siempre has…

-Tengo mucho que hacer y me estás distrayendo, así que vete.

-¿Qué ocurre?-increpó, colocándose frente a él, decidido a llamar su atención-Si algo te preocupa puedes contarme, soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí-agregó con una sonrisa que el otro se negó a corresponderle- ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Te he estado escribiendo…-tiró de un hilo para abrir uno de los parches de tela y extrajo una serie de notas- Puedes leerlas durante uno de tus descansos, y yo leeré las tuyas cuando esté en el Capitolio, así tendremos con qué entretenernos hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Seung Gil extendió su mano, tomó una de las cartas de Phichit… y la rompió por la mitad. Phichit lo contempló atónito.

-Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente claro-retomó Seung Gil, calmado y compuesto-No me interesan tus cartas, no quiero hablar contigo y no deseo verte de nuevo. Así que por favor, déjame sólo.

Decir que Phichit estaba herido era poco. Por más que intentaba pensar si acaso hizo algo para ofenderlo, no se le ocurría nada. ¿Acaso lo decía porque lo consideraba como una distracción en el camino a su meta, que era ser un tributo y luego un vencedor? No, de alguna forma, intuía que su comportamiento ocultaba otra cosa, y que su aparente enfado enmascaraba otra emoción más profunda.

-Yo… lo siento si hice algo que te molestara, de verdad no fue mi intención-se disculpó en tono suave y obligándose a sonreír. Seung Gil fingió no escucharlo y buscó una botella de agua. De pronto, Phichit tuvo una idea-¿Es por lo que pasó en éstos Juegos?

Seung Gil se tensó visiblemente, Phichit adivinó que había dado en el clavo y decidió continuar.

-Comprendo que estés nervioso, pero… te conozco, y sé que de ninguna manera te confiarías hasta ese punto-dio un paso tentativo hacia él-Si alguien puede ganar los Juegos del Hambre, definitivamente eres tú.

-¿Y después qué?

Phichit guardó silencio ante el inesperado cuestionamiento, sin comprender a qué se refería.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que pasa después de los Juegos?

-Pues…-comenzó Phichit, sopesando las posibles contestaciones en su mente y al mismo tiempo anticipándose a ninguna era la que su amigo esperaba escuchar.

-Por supuesto que no. Tú y yo somos diferentes. De ninguna manera podrías entenderlo…

-¡Podría, si me lo dijeras!-exclamó Phichit, sobresaltando a Seung Gil, puesto que desde que se conocía, jamás le había alzado la voz de ese modo- De verdad me importas y quiero entenderte, pero nunca podré hacerlo si no me hablas. ¿Qué te da tanto miedo? ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes?

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Lo que yo sienta no importa!-replica Seung Gil, también alzando la voz.

Ambos permanecen sin apartar la vista del otro, como si se tratara de un duelo en el que no están dispuestos a retroceder.

-¿Hermano?

Phichit reacciona ante el tímido llamado de Phloi, que los observa en desde la entrada del cuarto, insegura si atreverse a entrar o no. El sentido de responsabilidad de Phichit para con su hermanita puede más y se dirige hacia ella, no sin dedicarle una larga mirada a Seung Gil, indicándole que todavía no han terminado.

-Mamá me envió a buscarte-informa la chiquilla cuando Phichit llega a su lado, y éste nota que luce muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila. Si mamá se dio cuenta de nuestra táctica de distracción, le diré que fue idea mía-la reconforta, sonriéndole y colocándole una mano en el hombro-Y lo del anillo y convencerla de que te pintes el cabello sigue en pie.

-No es eso…-negó Phloi en voz baja, lo que es inusual en ella, que más bien tiende a imponerse y hacerse escuchar-Mamá platicaba con la madre de tu amigo y… creo que oí algo que no debía-revisa que no haya nadie presente a su alrededor y aprieta los puños con fuerza-Mataron a alguien, un maestro y a su familia. Dijeron su nombre, Max… algo.

-¿Maximus?-finaliza Phichit y ella asiente.

Demora unos instantes en razonar de dónde lo conoce, hasta que de pronto lo recuerda de las cartas que Seung Gil le envió. Maximus era un instructor de la academia de entrenamiento a la que asistía, un vencedor previo de los Juegos del Hambre y todo un ejemplo de vida. Era un esposo y padre de familia ejemplar y se dedicaba con esmero a preparar a los futuros tributos de su distrito sin esperar ninguna otra remuneración, salvo la satisfacción de perpetuar el honor del Distrito 1. A pesar de que su triunfo ocurrió hacía algunos años, seguía siendo un consentido del Capitolio.

Todo tuvo sentido. Era probable que Seung Gil se hubiera enterado de aquella desafortunada noticia y lo desconcentrara lo suficiente como para no desear participar en los Juegos.

-Pero eso no puede ser… ¿verdad?-dijo Phloi, esperanzada-La gente no mata a otros sólo porque sí. Eso no…-se interrumpe y Phichit se apresura a abrazarla.

-Tranquila. Eso a veces pasa, pero es algo muy raro-su hermanita lo contempló en silencio, con una pregunta que si bien no hizo en voz alta, Phichit la supo de inmediato-A nosotros nunca nos pasará. El Capitolio nos protege, estamos a salvo, en serio.

Años después, Phichit reflexionaría en la ironía de todo aquello. ¿Por qué la muerte de un desconocido alteraba tanto a Phloi y a cambio estaba perfectamente bien con ver a otros chicos matarse en los Juegos del Hambre? Quizás porque eso convertía a la muerte en algo real e injustificado, a diferencia de los Juegos en los que no era sino una simple atracción. Sin embargo, tendrían que pasar años para que Phichit reflexionara cuidadosamente al respecto.

* * *

" _ **Seung Gil: Sé que me prohibiste escribirte de nuevo, pero igual lo haré, con la esperanza de que aún si no vuelves a escribirme una carta, al menos leerás las mías…"**_

El incidente con el maestro de Seung Gil se hizo público y salió en televisión, con gente externando su indignación por tan horrendo crimen en contra de uno de sus vencedores favoritos y su familia, y aprobando la eficacia del sistema de justicia al aprehender y castigar tan rápido al perpetrador, uno de sus colegas quien se reportaba siempre estuvo celoso de su víctima por haber tenido la oportunidad de participar en los Juegos. Lo curioso, pensó Phichit, fue que en las pocas imágenes y videos que mostraban al asesino, no lucía como tal. Éste era mucho más bajo y delgado que su víctima, resultando difícil de creer que en serio hubiera logrado imponerse ante Maximus. Además, había algo raro en sus ojos y su expresión, como si estuviera… ido y no muy consciente de su realidad. ¿Tal vez se disociaba, incapaz de cargar con el peso de sus acciones?

También, Yakov Feltsman apareció para hacer un comunicado especial con motivo de la tragedia:

- _En el Capitolio apreciamos y honramos a nuestros héroes, los vencedores y siempre haremos lo posible por garantizar su seguridad, así como la del resto de nuestros ciudadanos. Nuestro único interés, es su bienestar. Espero que otros niños y niñas recuerden y tomen a Maximus como un ejemplo a seguir…_

" _ **Lo que dije es en serio, quiero entenderte y de verdad lo intento, pero me cuesta trabajo si no me lo cuentas todo. ¿Por qué dices que somos diferentes? ¿Es sólo porque vivo en el Capitolio y tú en uno de los distritos? ¿En qué piensas y qué sientes? ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?"**_

Pero Seung Gil se rehusaba a responderle. Hasta llegó al punto de evitarlo directamente, programando entrenamientos fuera de su casa el día en que Phichit y su familia iban al Distrito 1 para recoger los accesorios. Lo único que Phichit podía hacer, era dejar ocultas sus cartas en el interior del saco de boxeo que su amigo usaba para entrenar, deseando que las recibiera y leyera, esperando que ojalá eso bastara para convencerlo de derribar la barrera que había interpuesto entre ambos y cuya causa no podía explicarse.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-quiso saber Phloi en una ocasión tras un viaje infructuoso para Phichit, en que para variar, Seung Gil rechazó sus esfuerzos por contactarlo-Ya tienes muchos amigos aquí, y él es sólo un chico de los distritos.

Comprendía el razonamiento de su hermanita. Por su carácter amable y buena disposición, a Phichit le sobraban los amigos. Pero Seung Gil era diferente… único. Jamás había conocido a alguien como él. Y también, le hacía pensar en Cao Bin, su antiguo amigo del que hacía mucho no recibía noticias y del que no podía olvidarse. Perder a Cao Bin le dolió muchísimo, no quería renunciar a otra amistad.

-Porque siento que Seung Gil es alguien que en serio vale la pena-le respondió, sin comprender él mismo a qué se refería-Que es más de lo que aparenta…

" _Y no sé porque se empeña en ocultar lo maravilloso que es…"_ medita, deteniéndose a contemplar la pulsera que le regalara en su primera visita, acariciando las cuentas de colores con cariño "De hecho, ahora que lo pienso… Seung Gil siempre me regala todos los accesorios que fabrica, pero yo nunca le he dado algo a él…"

Tuvo un repentino arranque de inspiración. ¿Quizás al fin encontró una manera de demostrarle a Seung Gil que en serio le importaba?

" _Bueno, la cuestión es… ¿qué podría darle?"_

La primera respuesta que le vino a la mente, fue comprarle algo lujoso y caro, como se acostumbraba hacer en el Capitolio. Sin embargo, recordó que Seung Gil enfatizó sus diferencias la última vez que hablaron y tuvo que replantearlo. Se trataba de probar que trataba de comprenderlo y para ello, tuvo que detenerse a pensar cuidadosamente acerca de su amigo.

" _Siempre se está entrenando, pero eso no es lo único que hace. También es excelente el trabajo manual, es muy creativo y aprecia los detalles…"_

Una idea le llegó de pronto. Entre las lecciones con su madre, la escuela, ayudar en el negocio familiar, cuidar de sus mascotas y su preparación como diseñador, apenas y disponía de tiempo libre. A pesar de eso, estaba decidido a preparar un obsequio para su amigo que con suerte abriría las puertas de la reconciliación.

* * *

-¡Prayut! ¿Ya te he dicho que eres mi hermano favorito?

El jovencito lo miró con desconfianza, arqueando una ceja.

-Sea lo que sea que vayas a pedirme, la respuesta es no-informó sin dudar, usando las mismas palabras que su gemela, aunque en un tono mucho más temeroso.

-Tan sólo es un pequeño favor-pidió, juntando sus manos-Necesito que le entregues algo a Seung Gil.

En esa ocasión, los encargados de ir al Distrito 1 serían el padre de Phichit y su hermano Prayut. Phloi estaba enferma y si bien las eficientes medicinas del Capitolio la sanarían pronto, Wattana se comportó como lo haría una típica madre preocupada y prefirió quedarse a cuidarla, por lo que Phichit tampoco podría viajar, al tener que ayudar a atender la boutique.

-¿Estás loco? ¡El contrabando está prohibido!

-No es contrabando, es una simple labor de mensajería.

-¡No! –negó enérgico Prayut-Si me descubren me convertirán en avox, como hicieron con Xiu Bin.

-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?-increpó Phichit severo, en cuanto mencionaron a la hermana menor de su amigo Cao Bin.

-Todos lo dicen en la escuela-musitó Prayut, bajando la mirada.

Phichit frunció el ceño. Estaba familiarizado con ese rumor y lo detestaba. Dada la inesperada marcha de Cao Bin y su familia, numerosos chismes se suscitaron, uno de ellos decía que por su trabajo, el padre de su amigo fue acusado de traidor y toda la familia fue castigada. Algunos decían que los convirtieron en avox, otros que cumplían sentencia en alguna horrible prisión y otros más que fueron enviados a trabajar en las minas de carbón del Distrito 12. Phichit, naturalmente, se rehusaba a creerlo y pese a que hacía mucho no veía a Cao Bin, no lo dudaba para defenderlo siempre que alguien hablaba mal de él.

-Eso no es verdad-lo rebatió, recuperando su tono amable de costumbre-Cao Bin y su familia viajan continuamente por los distritos recabando las noticias más importantes. No son traidores-Prayut se mantiene en silencio, como debatiendo consigo mismo-No te lo pediría si no fuera importante y sobre todo, si te pusiera en peligro. Y por supuesto, te daré algo a cambio. Voy a…dejar que me cortes el cabello y practiques técnicas de maquillaje conmigo.

Esto ciertamente cambió el ánimo del pequeño Prayut, quien soñaba con convertirse en un maquillista profesional , de lo que Phichit estaba al tanto y que empleó a su favor. Tras considerarlo unos segundos, el chico asintió y antes de que se arrepintiera, se apresuró a entregarle el obsequio para Seung Gil.

-¿Esto es todo?-cuestionó el niño, observando confundido el muñequito de felpa que semejaba un perro de raza husky.

-Sí, a Seung Gil le gustan los perros, pero sus padres no le permitirán tener uno hasta que gane los Juegos. Así que hasta entonces, puede quedarse con ese.

Aunque Prayut debía estarse preguntando por qué su hermano mayor no compró un muñeco en una de elegantes jugueterías del Capitolio, tuvo la sensatez suficiente de guardarse sus opiniones, cosa que Phichit agradeció, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo mientras se despedían.

Para bien o para mal, sus planes de esperar presa de la incertidumbre por si Seung Gil aceptaría o no su pequeño presente, fueron saboteados por su madre, quien decidió que era el momento oportuno para que repasara y trabajara en su futuro portafolio como diseñador.

-Necesitas estudiar qué es lo que se ha hecho para no cometer los mismos errores-instruyó Wattana, dejándole una colección de revistas y reproduciendo unas cintas con desfiles de Juegos pasados-Quiero que veas éstas, iré un momento con tu hermana y cuando regrese, espero que me des tus impresiones.

Phichit asiente y toma una libreta, listo para anotar todo lo que le parezca relevante. Como no reconoce a ninguno de los tributos, asume que se trata de una edición antigua.

" _Distrito 1: fabrican artículos de lujo y accesorio. Sus trajes son variados aunque siempre usan piedras preciosas…_ "sonríe, recordando a Seung Gil, deseando una vez más que puedan arreglar las cosas y sigue leyendo " _Distrito 4: pesca. Siempre usan colores verdes y azules, así como redes… Distrito 7: llevan más de diez años volviendo árboles a sus tributos…"_

Continua, hasta que llega al Distrito 12, especializado en minería y que invariablemente se iba a los extremos, presentando a los chicos seleccionados en amplios overoles y cascos con focos, o bien con atuendos sumamente reveladores. Phichit frunció el ceño. Era demasiado trillado. Por comentarios de su madre, estaba al tanto que el 12 tenía una mala reputación entre los estilistas. Carecían de vencedor y de cualquier tipo de atractivo, convirtiéndolo en el menos deseable de los distritos y al que eran asignados los novatos, condenados a pasar un par de años como miembros del equipo hasta que podían ser ascendidos a otro mejor. Phichit experimenta una profunda indignación, es como si no les importara.

" _Si logro pasar la audición, supongo que tendré que participar con ellos"_ por alguna extraña razón, en lugar de sentirse agobiado, la perspectiva lo motiva. Alza la vista para concentrarse en la pantalla. La tributo de la grabación es una chica de silueta delgada, ojos azules y precioso cabello rubio que se la pasa batallando con el casco de minero todo el desfile. Phichit comienza a bosquejar unos cuantos trazos en la libreta a los que agrega una serie de notas:

 _ **Sin un casco**_. Por lo que opta por colocarle al dibujo una diadema con algunas luces.

 _ **Definitivamente NO un overol.**_ Al boceto se suma un vestido sin mangas con una banda que cruza el pecho decorada con puntos negros, al lado de los que escribe entre paréntesis: usar carbón.

Wattana se acerca a su hijo y espera a que termine para examinar su trabajo.

-Qué bueno que no le pusiste un casco, hubieras escondido tanto sus ojos como su cabello y creo que son de sus mejores atributos físicos-nota su madre, tomando la libreta-Y la banda deja ver que se trata de minería sin caer en lo repetitivo. Es un buen trabajo para empezar. Todavía se puede mejorar. Recuerda, piensa más allá de lo obvio.

-No creo que ninguno de sus estilistas se moleste en hacer eso -protestó Phichit- ¡Mira! Siempre es lo mismo… -refunfuñó, indignado-Parece como si ni lo intentaran. Se supone que un estilista debe hacer que sus tributos sean memorables para atraer patrocinadores, ¿cómo se supone que llamen la atención así?-indicó el próximo video, que mostraba a un chico con otro casco y cuya única prenda, un cinturón con herramientas de minero, apenas cubría lo suficiente.

-En verdad, muchos ven al Distrito Doce como un "mal necesario" que deben soportar, hasta ser ascendidos a otro que tenga un mayor… reconocimiento-explicó Wattana, hojeando una revista-Como estilistas, somos la ventana que le muestra los tributos a los ciudadanos del Capitolio, aunque sinceramente, dudo que haya mucho que mostrar del distrito minero-confesó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Phichit guardó silencio, asimilando las palabras de su madre. Los trajes debían reflejas el espíritu de cada distrito y ayudar a que los tributos se ganaran del favor del público. ¿Cómo hacer que la gente se fijara en los originarios del Distrito más pobre, que nunca habían podido ganar en los Juegos del Hambre? Como futuro estilista, aquello representaba un extraordinario reto que se sentía más que dispuesto a afrontar.

Cuando Prayut y su padre regresaron del viaje, Phichit tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de saltar sobre su hermano y acribillarlo a preguntas, esperando hasta que estuvieron solos para cuestionarlo al respecto. Su hermano menor le dirige una mirada que no puede descifrar y le entrega el muñeco que originalmente era para Seung Gil. Lo que es peor, su ex-amigo rasgó la costura que unía la cabeza con el cuerpo, efectivamente estropeando el regalo.

" _¿Por qué?"_ desearía saber Phichit, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas que el rechazo le provocaba _"¿Nuestras diferencias en serio tan grandes? ¿Es porque soy del Capitolio? ¿Cree que eso me convierte en una mala persona?"_

Si en efecto esa era la raíz de sus problemas, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Desde siempre, a Phichit le enseñaron que los distritos sentían una inmensa gratitud hacia el Capitolio por haberlos unificado y traído la paz después de los Días Obscuros, pero que habían algunos pocos inconformes que se negaban a prender la lección y reconocer sus faltas, como lo fue la fallida rebelión que tantas vidas inocentes costó. ¿Y si Seung Gil pertenecía a éste grupo? No, el joven provenía del Distrito 1, que era uno de los preferidos por el Capitolio. Que despreciara el lugar que lo favorecía no tenía ninguna lógica.

En medio de su tristeza, notó que algo sobresalía del interior del muñeco. Medio oculto entre la felpa, extrajo un pequeño trozo de papel en el que reconoció la escritura de Seung Gil al instante.

 _ **Entrégamelo en persona cuando vengas al Distrito 1. P.D: Siento mucho haberlo roto.**_

A Phichit se le iluminó el rostro y ahogó una exclamación de alegría, preocupado de atraer atención innecesaria. Prayut lo contemplaba con curiosidad, sin preguntarle en voz alta qué había sucedido.

-Muchas gracias-lo despeinó con cariño-En serio estoy en deuda contigo.

-Así que… ¿vas a dejar que te corte el cabello? Porque hay algunos peinados y estilos que quisiera intentar…

Prayut, concluyó Phichit, definitivamente era un digno gemelo de Phloi.

* * *

A partir de entonces, Seung Gil dejó de evitar a Phichit durante sus visitas. Si bien éste continuaba igual de serio y reservado, dedicándose principalmente a sus entrenamientos, para Phichit fue como si derrumbara un muro entre ambos. Su amigo volvió a escribirle cartas, las cuales seguían siendo muy cortas, pero que Phichit recibía y leía con entusiasmo. Además de que de nueva cuenta le obsequiaba los accesorios que fabricaba en sus escasos ratos de ocio. Phichit no podría estar más feliz, aunque…

" _ **Mi madre nos ha confirmado a mi padre a mí que éstos han sido sus últimos Juegos"**_ escribió Phichit a Seung Gil " _ **Cuando quise saber por qué, mi padre me dijo que era decisión de mi madre y que la dejara tranquila hasta que ella decidiera contarme. Según ella, siente que ha descuidado mucho a su familia, al negocio, y quiere enfocarse al cien por ciento en prepararme para las audiciones de estilistas…"**_

Sin embargo, Phichit no le creía del todo. Que renunciara en ese punto, después de que el distrito que representaba obtuviera una vencedora y su popularidad se renovara, se le antojaba ilógico. Aunque podía hacerse una idea de sus verdaderos motivos, los cuales tenían la forma de una persona: Mila Babicheva.

Desde siempre, su madre le había dicho que como estilista, los tributos jugarían una parte fundamental en su vida y que recordaría a algunos mejor que a otros: el primero al que le tocaría preparar, su primer vencedor… o bien, alguno que inexplicablemente le dejaría una huella imborrable; y Phichit intuía que en esa opción estaba la respuesta correcta.

Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Mila. Uno de los miembros del equipo de preparación sufrió un accidente el mismo día en que la joven tributo arribaba al Capitolio desde el Distrito 6, por lo que no podría estar presente para alistarla a la chica. De modo que Wattana no lo pensó dos veces para pedirle a su hijo que participara como reemplazo de última hora. Naturalmente, Phichit aceptó encantado, pensando que sería su primer contacto directo con los Juegos del Hambre y su futuro en dicho ámbito.

Wattana lo presentó a los otros dos miembros oficiales del equipo y después les dio las instrucciones correspondientes acerca de qué debían hacerle a la chica, las cuales incluían un baño y depilación completa, arreglar sus uñas y cejas, un tratamiento con cremas faciales y corporales, entre otras cosas; lo que en parte sorprendió a Phichit, puesto que en Capitolio muchos de esos procedimientos eran considerados algo básico y que una persona requiriera tanta "ayuda" de una sola vez era algo que pocas veces pasaba. Invariablemente, recordó esa ocasión en que Seung Gil enfatizó sus diferencias.

-Y por favor, sean amables con ella-recalcó Wattana en tono serio, lo que confundió a Phichit puesto que lo consideraba como algo que se sobreentendía y no era necesario señalar.

Wattana abandona la habitación y Babicheva entra poco después. Los dos miembros originales del equipo saltan sobre ella, estrechan su mano, la besan en la mejilla y se deshacen en felicitaciones porque resultara elegida en la Cosecha, apostillando a que debe estar emocionada por salir de su distrito y visitar el Capitolio. En efecto, ellos intentan ser amables y aunque la chica sonríe, aparentemente complacida con sus atenciones, Phichit nota que la alegría no se refleja en sus ojos y aprieta los puños con fuerza, como reprimiéndose.

Los otros dos se dedican a prepararla conversando entre ellos; básicamente ignorando a Phichit, quien no se lo toma a mal porque es consciente de que sólo es un reemplazo y deben asumir se encuentra ahí por la influencia de su madre, y a Mila. De hecho, en el caso de ella es mucho peor, puesto que cuando se dignan a dirigirle la palabra, es de manera condescendiente, como si fuera una niña pequeña y creyeran que es incapaz de comprenderlos. Phichit arquea las cejas, desconcertado ante la actitud de ambas partes. Por la forma en que su madre se refería a sus tributos, siempre asumió que el equipo de preparación tenía la misma consideración y respeto que ella; y que los tributos a cambio estaban entusiasmados y agradecidos con ellos por ayudarlos a brillar en lo que Phichit suponía era su momento de gloria. Pero en el caso de Mila, parecía como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otra parte.

" _Esto no es lo que me imaginé para nada…"_ se plantea, experimentando una punzada de decepción.

Los dos veteranos se alejan para preparar una solución en la que deben bañar a la chica, lo que Phichit decide aprovechar.

-¿Cómo estás?

La chica lo contempla perpleja, mirando a un lado y al otro, como para revisar que no se refiera a alguien más. Phichit la inspecciona disimuladamente. Ella tiene un brillante cabello rojo que antes le llegaba hasta la cintura y ahora apenas y cubre su nuca. Wattana ordenó que se lo cortaran porque todas las otras tributos elegidas también lo tenían largo, esperando que Mila se destacara, aunque esto a ella no le agradó para nada. Su complexión es delgada y muy frágil, luciendo menor a sus quince años.

-Bueno, depende-dijo ella al fin-Mi mentor y mi acompañante me dijeron que me comportara, así que en ese caso, mi respuesta sería "bien", porque la verdadera haría que acabaras detestándome y que seguramente me sabotearas para que me viera terrible en el desfile y no ganara ningún patrocinador.

-Yo jamás haría eso-asegura Phichit y por primera vez en las horas que lleva de conocerla, ella esboza la sombra de una sonrisa sincera-Si te pregunto, es porque en serio me interesa.

-¿Sabías desde que llegué aquí, nadie me había preguntado cómo me siento? Todos simplemente… me felicitan-concluye, abrazándose a sí misma y Phichit aprieta los labios, porque ese iba a ser justo su comentario siguiente-Así que, gracias por eso, supongo. Para ser del Capitolio no eres tan malo, y luces bastante normal.

Seguro el comentario debía de ser un halago, pero igualmente lo deja perplejo y no puede evitar darle vueltas, tratando de comprender. Claro que por el maquillaje, la ropa, accesorios y alteraciones quirúrgicas, los originarios del Capitolio resaltaban especialmente. Phichit nunca le dio mucha importancia, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a eso, y hasta ese punto fue que se detuvo a pensar en cómo las personas de los distritos los percibían y por alguna razón, se sintió bastante incómodo.

En retrospectiva, así como Mila le hizo cuestionarse ciertas cosas, debió ser lo mismo para su madre, Wattana, mujer empática y sensible. Pero las veces en que intentó sacar el tema, su madre lo evitaba y le insistía a que mejor se preparara en lo que de verdad importaba, que era ser elegido como estilista, sin que pudiera explicarse su reticencia a hablar al respecto; ni en por qué las palabras de la joven tributo y más reciente vencedora le habían calado tanto. Desde pequeño le enseñaron a no tomar demasiado en cuenta y a no preocuparse por las opiniones de los originarios de los distritos.

" _Ojalá pudiera hablar con Cao Bin al respecto, apuesto a que él, por vivir en los distritos, sabría más al respecto"_ deseó, consciente de que no podría ser, dado que desconocía el paradero actual de su antiguo amigo _"¿Quizás podría pedirle a mi madre que trate de investigar durante la próxima Gira de la Victoria de Mila?"_

Aún si muy por encima, la noción de que los Juegos del Hambre guardan algo más de lo que se muestra en la pantalla, se ve reforzada. Pero requeriría de un tiempo más y de conocer a un cierto chico del distrito minero para lograr ver toda la verdad.

* * *

Siento mucho la demora en actualizar! En mi defensa, iba a publicar antes, pero como me suele pasar, parte del capítulo fue borrado cuando lo tenía por la mitad sin haberlo guardado y me entró mucho coraje, así que dejé pasar mucho tiempo hasta que me animé a escribirlo de nuevo lo que por el lado amable me sirvió para replantearme y re-hacer algunas cosas como fue la aparición de Mila y su interacción con Phichit, que en la otra versión solamente se mencionaba y nunca llegaban a conocerse. Lo siguiente ya será el encuentro entre Phichit y Yuuri y sus Juegos desde la perspectiva de Phichit. Si todo se había visto muy "bonito" hasta ahora, es porque Phichit maneja sólo la versión del Capitolio donde los Juegos del Hambre son sinónimos de éxito, honor y gloria, pero eso irá cambiando de a poco.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


End file.
